


We Be The Cavalry

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is tired of feeling second best to Catherine, especially when Steve promised to help him.  An old ‘friend’ of Danno’s comes to town and shakes things up.   This old friend is Eliot Spencer.  Steve gets jealous when he sees how close the two men were and still are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynthia Cougarbelle Ayers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cynthia+Cougarbelle+Ayers).



itle: We Be The Cavalry

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Danno/Eliot, Steve/Catherine, Danno/Steve

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Leverage and Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Danny is tired of feeling second best to Catherine, especially when Steve promised to help him. An old 'friend' of Danno's comes to town and shakes things up. This old friend is Eliot Spencer. Steve gets jealous when he sees how close the two men were and still are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Leverage or Hawaii Five-0  
N/B The title comes from a saying that Eliot uses in Leverage. This is a birthday present for Cynthia Cougarbelle Ayers, and I hope she enjoys it.

Chapter One

It had been a long day for Danny as he headed back to the Five-0 headquarters. He should have left hours ago. As he walked in the darkness surrounded him. He knew Chin and Kono had gone they had sent him a quick text. It looked like Steve had gone too. He walked into his office and shut down his computer. Danny couldn't wait to get back to his shit-hole of an apartment, but then he sighed. He couldn't rest straight away as he had to continue to pack things up. Danny had to move out again. They were tearing the damn thing down once again he had to stay in a hotel for the moment. All of his things and crap had to be stored away.

As Danny walked outside he took a deep breath and walked towards were his car was parked, he frowned at the empty spot. He reached into his pocket and couldn't find his keys. That was when he spots Steve's truck still sitting there.

"Asshole." Danny mutters. He couldn't believe Steve had left in his car and never told him. That meant that he had to get a taxi home. He was going to kill his partner when he saw him next.

XXXXX

Steve walked into the office grinning. It had been a fantastic weekend with Cath. His time with her still was not over; they had the rest of the week. There was nothing serious between them, they were friends with benefits, and that was the way he liked it.

Chin and Kono looked around as Steve walked over to them.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked.

"I haven't seen him." Steve stared at them with confusion.

"What, you haven't seen him all weekend?" Kono questioned.

"No, I've been with Cath." Steve didn't understand what was wrong.

"You have to be kidding." Kono muttered as she turned away.

Chin took a deep breath. "Steve, brah. How did you get home on Friday?"

"I drove."

"In what vehicle?" Chin said slowly as if he were speaking to someone dim.

"The cam ohhh." Steve stopped suddenly.

"Yes oh." Kono interrupted. "Not only did you take Danny's car, but you had driven here in your truck, and you had both sets of keys."

"So Danny had no way of getting home."

"You also forgot about this weekend?" Chin added.

"What was going on this weekend?" Steve asked.

"You were helping Danny move his stuff into storage?"

"Fuck." Steve sighed. "I didn't mean, I forgot. Danny's going to kill me."

With that Danny walked in smiled briefly at them and walked to Steve. He held out his hand. "Can I please have my car keys back?"

Steve grabbed them from his pocket and handed them over. "Look Danny, I'm really….."

Danny turned and walked into his office and shut the door behind him. All three of them watched as he sat down, turned his computer on and started going through the files on his desk.

"He didn't yell at me, or rant. That's just wrong."

XXXXX

The day continued on slowly as they had no new case, all that was left to do was paperwork and lots of it. Steve kept glancing up and looking into the opposite office just hoping to catch Danny's eye. It never happened. Every time he tried to talk to his partner, Danny was just polite and then returned to his desk. It was driving Steve crazy.

Finally he had enough, he went over and knocked on Danny's office door and went in.

"Danny, I'm sorry I forgot. Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you. What is going to be my punishment?"

"There is nothing to make up for." Danny said softly. "There is no punishment."

"Why not?" Steve didn't like this one bit.

"I now understand how you feel about me. I'm glad I found out now." Danny stood and headed out to Kono and gave her the file.

"So do you want to get a beer after work or something?" Steve asked as he followed him out.

"Steve, it's obvious we are just work colleagues. You don't have to make it anything more. You already made it clear this weekend."

Steve opened and closed his mouth. He turned and looked at the cousin's.

"I don't know how you are going to get out of this one brah." Chin said softly. He hated the fact that things had changed.

XXXXX

The rest of the day had passed slowly, and Danny tried his best to keep his feelings hidden. He managed to cope with the fact that he had fallen in love with Steve McGarrett because they were friends, but now he felt lost.

Danny looked up as Catherine Rollins walked in hugged and kissed Steve. He couldn't help the jealousy that tore away inside of him. Glancing over he noticed Chin and Kono staring at him with shocked looks on their faces. That secret was obviously out of the bag. He needed to make sure that they never said anything or hinted to Steve about what Danny's feelings were.

Danny kept his eyes away from Steve's office as he made his way to Chin and Kono.

"Don't." He said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kono sounded hurt.

"I had enough of a problem admitting it to myself." Danny chuckled humorously.

Chin looked up. "Who's that?"

"Don't know, maybe it's a case?" Kono's voice was hopeful.

"How can I help you?" Steve asked politely after leaving his office.

"You can't." A masculine voice drawled.

Danny froze, a smile appearing on his face. He knew that voice.

"Then who are you?" Steve muttered not liking people that wasted his time.

"We be the cavalry."

Danny laughed as he walked over to him.

"Eliot Spencer, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You do Danny." With that Eliot pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him.

It had been so long for Danny that he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eliot's neck.

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock.

TBC


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B The move below is meant to be a Nikkajo Wrist Lock from Shoulder Grab in Jiu-jitsu. Also for williewildcat, as promised it has been continued early. Who needs sleep?
> 
> Ok also I have added a clip from Leverage (yes it is really Christian singing). Ignore the alias and the talky bits and imagine he is singing that for Danny g. Those who can't see the clip go to YouTube and type in Eliot Spencer singing g.

Chapter Two

Steve stands there for just a moment watching the two men kiss. His eyes narrow in anger. He reaches over and grabs Eliot by the left shoulder and pulls him away. Eliot slams his right palm into Steve's face. Steve's head gets knocked sideways. Eliot's right hand slides down Steve's arm until it reaches his wrist. Eliot flicks the wrist towards him, so it is bent at a painful angle and with his left hand he pushes down at Steve's elbow bringing him down to his knees. Eliot did it so quickly using Steve's anger as a distraction.

Danny reached over and touched Eliot's shoulder gently. "Eliot let him go."

Catherine, Kono and Chin just stood there staring with their mouths open.

Eliot releases Steve and takes a step back, just waiting to see if he had to defend himself. As soon as Steve got to his feet Danny poked him in the chest, hard.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He shouted. "How dare you treat my friend like that?"

"A friend Danny, is that what it's called nowadays?" Steve muttered.

Danny's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Chin and Kono winced Steve should have really left it alone.

"What the hell is your problem; you're the one who took me car to pick you bit on the side up." He nodded towards Catherine, who glared back at him. "You also took your OWN truck keys so I had no way of getting home or coming into work. But, was that all no, you promised to help me move out which you forgot and never once did you answer any of my phone calls or send me any messages. Now I find out you have a problem with me being bi. Well fuck you, McGarrett I am sick of everything revolving around you. Let's go Eliot." Danny grabbed Eliot's hand and dragged him out. Eliot turned winked and smugly smiled at Steve.

Steve stood there glaring, his fists clenching by his sides. Catherine walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Without thinking he shrugged it off. She frowned at him and took a step back. Chin and Kono walked over to him, they looked at each other and then Kono elbowed her cousin. Chin glared back. Kono sighed and took a step forward

"You know Danny didn't mean it, well not about what you did because those were shitty things to do." Kono stopped as Steve turned to stare at him. "Ok, he didn't mean about everything being your way and that you're not a bigot. You're not right?"

"No Kono I'm not." Steve growled.

"Then why did you have a problem with Eliot kissing Danny?" Cath asked him, confused herself.

"I don't know him and was worried about Danny." Steve muttered after a pause.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it boss, Danny knows him and in the biblical sense. So I guess he is ok." Kono laughed, but stopped suddenly as Steve levelled a look at her.

Chin grabbed Kono's arm and pulled her back towards him. "Well, we have work to do." The cousin's walked back to the computer table.

"I'm sorry Cath." He said softly.

"I know and I can't believe you did that to Danny. We could have taken your truck and, of course, I understand if you had plans."

"I know, I just totally forgot."

"You took him for granted and then of course we had that little display of testosterone. Which was interesting?"

"Don't." With that Steve walked into his office.

She and Steve had a good thing going. She wanted it to be more than friends with benefits. Cath knew that they could be great together. She knew that Danny was his best friend, which was something that she was not going to interfere in. All Cath had to do was make sure that Steve saw her as a girlfriend and go from there.

XXXXX

"Danny." Eliot stopped and pulled at Danny's hand. "Danny." He repeated again.

Danny's head shot up. "I'm sorry Eliot; it is good to see you. Still a criminal?"

"Well yes, but not in the usual way." Eliot smirked.

"What do you mean 'not in the usual way'?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Well we help people who don't have the money or the evidence for the legal system."

"Like Robin Hood?" Danny chuckled as he eyed Eliot up and down.

"Close enough and stop thinking of me in tights. Let's go and get some food." Eliot pulled Danny away from the Five-0 headquarters. He wanted to find out what was going on in Danny's life and how he could help. This little Jersey loud-mouth had helped him out of some scrapes. He might not be around otherwise or be free. Eliot would never be totally free of what he owed Daniel Williams, but he would do what he could.

XXXXX

Steve sat down on his chair and hit his head on the desk. He couldn't believe how he had let Danny down. All the promises he had not kept. Then Eliot Spencer arrived.

"Steve." Chin said from the door.

"What is it Chin?" Steve asked tiredly.

"Why don't we all go out tonight and include Catherine and Eliot." Chin winced as the glare was back again. "You have to make it up to Danny, at least be polite to his friend."

"Friend, right." Steve muttered. "Ok fine, I'll ask when he gets back."

Chin grinned at him and left. Cath walked in and sat in front of him. "Sounds like fun."

"So you want to go?" Steve asked.

"Would love to." Cath stood up and walked to the door. "I'd better go and buy something to wear."

Steve watched her leave. "This is going to be hell."

XXXXX

"Danny, I'm buying a house here. That is why I am in Hawaii. I was going to Jersey next to see you and imagine my surprise when I find out that you are here." Eliot started and then stopped for a moment.

"Just tell me whatever it is you're trying to figure out how to say it." Danny grinned.

"Move in."

Danny choked on the mouthful of water he took. "What?"

"Look, I'm not here long. I need someone to keep an eye on the house. It can be as friends and nothing more, move in with me."

"Eliot I….."

"Just think about it. I owe you a lot Danny and it's obvious you're in love with Steve." Eliot said grinning. "You are still single right?" He waited for Danny to nod. "Well then until Steve gets out of that closet he has no idea he's in you and I can have fantastic sex."

Just then shadows fall across them and there is Chin, Kono and Steve.

Danny paled. "What did you hear?" He asked suddenly.

Kono laughed. "Just that Eliot wants to have fantastic sex with you."

Steve's jaw started to jump as he ground his teeth together.

"Well it will be." Eliot grinned.

"And you know that how?" Kono asked.

"Because it was before." Eliot stopped as soon as Danny held up his hand.

"Please stop, I think my friends have heard enough about my sex life." Danny sighed.

Kono opened her mouth to talk, but Chin covered with his hand and smiled apologetically.

"We did come here for a reason, right McGarrett?"

"Uhhh yes, we thought it would be….nice….. if we all went out tonight including Cath and Eliot" Steve forced a smile.

"That would be great." Eliot smiled, his phone beeped. He grabbed it and stared at it for a moment. "I have a meeting to go to about a property. Danny send me a text of where and when." He stood up walked to Danny, bent his head and kissed him. Then he turned and strutted out.

"He's different." Chin laughed.

"You have no idea." Danny couldn't help but laugh as well.

XXXXX

The day had been long and boring. There had been no more cases and Danny had been avoiding Steve. So here they were now sitting around a table waiting for Eliot to arrive.

Danny looked down at his watch and frowned. This wasn't like Eliot; he hoped that something hadn't happened. It seemed that trouble new where Eliot Spencer was all the time, just like it did with Steve McGarrett.

"Hello everybody, we have a guest who would like to sing a song."

"Hi, this song is for Danny."

All of their eyes shot to the stage as Eliot sat on a stool with a guitar in his hand. He started to play and sing.

TBC


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok also I have added a fanvid of Eliot, with the song 'Rattlesnake Smile' (one of my fav songs, sung by Christian); I did not create this, but will do one myself. I thought you would prefer the story lol. Can you please go to YouTube and thank the creator for this fanvid. I know how much work goes into them. Sorry a short chapter, but I know how the next part is going to start. Remember Christian did sing in an episode of Angel, many, many years ago. I am on MSN, twitter and facebook as wereleopard58, if anyone is interested.

Chapter Three

Danny sat there smiling as Eliot sang to him. He knew that he had a stupid grin on his face, but he just couldn't help it. All he wanted to do after this song was drag Eliot somewhere private, where they could get down to some great sex. Chin and Kono sat staring up at this stranger.

"He's amazing." Kono whispered.

"Yes, yes he is." Danny replied, his eyes never straying from Eliot.

Steve turned and glared at him. An arm snuck around him, a head lay on his shoulder. He tried not to tense as Catherine cuddled in next to him. This wasn't the way things were between them. Why did everything have to change? He wanted to grab Danny and get out of here so they could be alone and talk. Everything had just spiralled out of control, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Catherine smiled as she moved closer to Steve, she was even more convinced that it could work out between the two of them.

XXXXX

Eliot climbed off the stage with his guitar and made his way over to the group of people. He bent his head towards Danny and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Did you like it?" He said with a smile.

"What the kiss or the song?" Danny replied.

"Both, loved the song, but the kiss could have been better. Since we are in public you are forgiven" He held his hand to Eliot's mouth that was moving back down. "That was not a dare. Will you sit down; you're all so tall you give me a pain in the neck." Danny grabbed his beer and took a mouthful.

Eliot grinned evilly. "I'd rather be a pain somewhere else." He then laughed as Danny spat his drink out.

Danny wiped his mouth and glared at Eliot, there was no heat behind the look, but he did have standards. "Thanks for that."

"I have perfect timing I know." Eliot chuckled and couldn't help noticing the death grip Steve had on his bottle of beer. "It's not trying to escape and take over a country." Steve frowned and followed Eliot's eye-line to his drink.

Steve suddenly released the bottle and took a deep breath. He had to play nice with this guy and not kill him. If he did that Danny would never forgive him for offing his boy toy.

"So you sing any other talents." Steve muttered through gritted teeth.

Eliot eyed Danny up and down; you could see that he was stripping him out of his clothes in his mind. Eliot then opened his mouth to speak, but Danny jumped in before he could say anything.

"He can also cook." Danny suddenly blurted out. He did not want to discuss sex again in front of his friends and team-mates especially Steve. Things were difficult enough between them as it was.

Kono turned to look at him in shock. "You cook."

Eliot winked at her. "I have many skills."

Danny shook his head and laughed. "He's actually really good."

Eliot knew he shouldn't push things, but he just couldn't resist. Steve made it far to easy to get under his skin. "Well, if Danny says yes and moves in with me and I'll cook him all his meals."

Steve had just taken a mouthful of drink this time, which he spat out everywhere. "You can't move in with him."

"What I do in my personal life have nothing to do with you remember. We're work colleagues, nothing more." Danny glared, his blue eyes flashing.

Steve just stopped to stare at him for a moment and thought how attractive he looked like that and then shook his head. "Fine it's your life. I'll be right back." Steve stormed off to the men's room.

Danny knew he shouldn't, but Steve did have a impressive looking ass in those damn cargos. "I need some air." He stood and walked outside quickly before anyone could say anything or stop him.

Eliot stood to follow him, but Catherine shook her head. She had a weird feeling about Danny and Steve, but she continued to hide it. As much as she wanted more from Steve, Catherine wasn't about to lose their friendship over it. What she needed to do was find out what was or wasn't going on between the two of them.

"I'll go." Catherine replied softly and rushed out before anyone could say anything to her.

Eliot, Kono and Chin sat there quietly. They watched as Eliot put his guitar away. They had nothing against Eliot, it was obvious that he cared about Danny, but in their minds Steve and Danny belonged together.

Steve walked back over to them and frowned. "Where are Danny and Catherine?"

Eliot just glared at him. Kono sighed.

Chin was the one that answered. "Danny left not long after you and Catherine followed him."

"Well we'd better go find them." Steve sighed. He certainly didn't want the two of them to talk alone.

They all headed outside, once there they looked around and couldn't see either of them.

"I don't like this." Eliot muttered he had a dreadful feeling. Usually in his line of worked there was a good reason why. He truly hoped that he was wrong this time.

Suddenly from around the corner they heard voices.

"Leave him alone." Catherine shouted.

"Get your hands of her." Danny's voice came to the clearly.

"Danny, noooo." Catherine screamed.

Eliot shoved his guitar in Chin's hands and took off running. Steve was right by his side as they ran around the corner.

TBC  
For those who wish to see the clip go to YouTube and type in rattlesnake smile. There will be one called 'Christian Kane rattlesnake smile Many faces of Eliot'. To all the others I will have embedded it please enjoy. Anyone who wants to give me songs for Eliot, Steve/Danny or Eliot/Danny pass them my way. There is a swear word in the song.


	4. Four

So happy birthday to me, officially and here is another treat for you all. It would have been written earlier, but it is downright cold and causes me a lot more pain. But, better late than never lol.

Chapter Four

Steve, Eliot, Chin and Kono ran around the corner just in time to see this man throw Catherine against a wall. Danny was lying on the floor, holding his side; blood was seeping out of the wound. Steve and Eliot both went for him, taking the man out in a few quick moves. Steve heard Catherine groan, so he headed to her. Danny saw this, and the pain in his chest hurt more than his side. Eliot was at his side pulling his hand away and lifting his shirt up so he could see how bad the injury was. Chin and Kono came up behind him.

"How is he Eliot?" Chin asked.

"He'll be fine, but he is going to need some stitches. I'll take him to the hospital."

Steve helped Catherine to her feet, but his eyes were on Danny and Eliot. He wanted to be the one helping his friend. Catherine turned her mouth open to talk, but she could see where he was looking. This told her everything about what Steve wanted whether he knew it or not. Now she had to find out what Danny wanted. She had seen them interact, and Catherine knew that they would be perfect together. Even these thoughts did not stop her heart calling out.

"How are you Cat?" Steve finally asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, I have a hard head. How is Danny?"

Steve turned and looked at Eliot, who was smiling down at a pale Danny, his Danny. He watched as the other man gently stroked the blonde hair in a comforting way. He forced himself to stay with Catherine when all he wanted to do was rip them apart. He wanted to hold his best friend and comfort him with a kiss.

The navy SEAL stumbled to his feet and away from Catherine in shock, when the thoughts of being with Danny kept coming. He could see them together wrapped in each other's arms after making love. Steve struggled with the feeling that he wanted Danny more than anyone before. His face paled at the realisation he was in love with his pain in the ass partner.

"I need to…." Steve turned and saw Danny stare at him with concern and then struggle to get to his feet. Steve knew that Danny wanted to check on him, make sure he was ok. That was part of whom Danny was a part of being a father. You care and put other people first. He couldn't deal with this now. With one last quick glance at Danny who was being gently pushed down, the siren of the ambulance and police cars could be heard. The Lieutenant Commander turned and made a tactical retreat.

"Steve, Steven." Danny shouted as he struggled to try and get to his feet to go to his friend.

Eliot pushed him back to the ground gently. "Damn it Danny, stay down and wait for the paramedics. You can see Steve once you've been seen to and then find out why he freaked. He isn't going anywhere.

Danny looked over and saw Catherine holding her head, blood could be seen on the side of her face. "It's was probably worry over Catherine." He whispered before he shouted across to the other woman. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Danny and thank you." She smiled back at him.

XXXXX

Steve after hours walking around finally made it back to his house. His cell rang again; he sighed and looked down at it. 'Danno' flashed on the screen. He knew that he couldn't keep ignoring the other man. It meant that Danny would turn up at stupid time when, in fact, he should be resting with Eliot taking care of him. Steve growled at that idea and hit the answer button a little harder than he should.

"Yes, Danny." Steve snapped.

"Are you ok?" Danny's voice was full of anxiety.

For some unknown reason, this made Steve angrier. "I'm fine Danny; I can take care of myself. I managed all these years and in the SEALs without you looking over my shoulder following me everywhere." He sneered.

"Fine Steve, I'll make sure I don't do that again." With that Danny hung up on him.

Steve groaned as he opened the door, how was Danny ever going to forgive him. As soon as he walked in standing there was Cath.

"Steve, what's going on with you and what does it have to do with Danny?" She asked.

XXXXX

Danny flung the phone across the bed and fell against the pillow wincing ever so slightly. Eliot came in with a glass of water; he walked over and placed it on the cabinet beside Danny. He moved the other man over slightly so he could sit on the edge.

"What's wrong?" Eliot asked even though he knew the answer.

"Steven fucking McGarrett." Danny fumed.

"You'll forgive him." Eliot said with a smile. He always knew this thing with Danny would be temporary, if only he was a different man. Steve and Danny would be fantastic for each other, if only Steve would realise it.

"I know, and I hate the fact I will. Enough about Steve, it has been a fucking rough day." With that, he grabbed Eliot by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Eliot's mouth opened under Danny's their tongues entwining. Eventually, they parted to catch a breath. "Danny, you've been shot."

"Well you'll have to be extra careful and do all the work." Danny smirked and reached over to undo Eliot's trousers.

TBC

I know cruel, evil me. I stop before the sex lol, don't worry that is how the next chapter will start lol. But, will it cause more problems for Steve and Danny, dum, dum, dum.

Ok another Eliot music vid, please go to the link and thank the person who did it. I did mention to them that I was using it in one of my stories. Also, one of my fav scenes in the pilot. Hardison actually says that he doesn't know what Eliot actually does. In this scene, you have Hardison and Eliot g.

Those who can’t see the link or the vid it is Leverage: Eliot Spencer – It’s My Life by quantum861

http://youtu.be/EjckiXrdbQo

Leverage – That’s What I Do (Eliot Spencer)

http://youtu.be/iDBPRg20F7w


	5. Five

N/B Ok this was going to be posted yesterday, but they changed my hospital appointment. I am having minor surgery on my left (they have already done that on my right, didn't work) and then major surgery on my right knee. Oh fun.

Also, it was suggested that I put a male pregnancy into this story. Now, I am open to all ideas and have written and am currently writing male preg stories. I am going to put this down to a vote on all the three sites I post my stories. You can either leave a comment about it or send me a pm. I also have a Facebook page, msn and twitter all of which are wereleopard58. I am stuck at home 90% of the time.

Chapter Five

Eliot reached out and slowly undid the buttons of Danny's shirt. "I could have lost you today." He whispered.

Danny smiled at him. "It's just another day at the office when you work with Steve McGarrett."

Eliot slid his hands up the slightly hairy chest, ignoring the white bandages that covered his six-pack abs. He loved the fact that Danny was short, but his upper body was undoubtedly built. He didn't like to feel that he was going to break someone. But, now he was going to take it slow. Eliot was going to show Danny how much he liked and worshipped his body.

"Maybe you should find something else then?" Eliot suggested as he got comfortable lowered his head and flicked his tongue of the left nipple.

Danny gasped, "Any suggestions?" He replied breathlessly.

Eliot waited until the little nub was hard, he then made a path, through the hair to the other one and gave it the same treatment he liked, sucked and nibbled it. Eliot could feel Danny's body starting to writhe beneath him.

"Let me take care of you. You don't need to work." He stared down at Danny. "I don't like seeing you hurt." Moving to reach Danny's head he took him in a passionate kiss. Danny opened his mouth allowing Eliot's tongue entry. They lay there kissing each other slowly, remembering how each other taste. Eliot was on one side of Danny, so he didn't put any pressure on his friend's injuries.

Danny cop reached around and rubbed his hand up and down the hitters back. "God, Eliot why did you have to be so damn sexy?"

Eliot chuckled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Eliot nibbled along Danny's jaw, and then sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder. That was the one place Danny would go wild. He placed his hands on that strong muscular body when he did that, so Danny didn't arch too much. Eliot kept biting until the mark started to appear. He couldn't wait until Steve so that. If Danny was in love with the SEAL and wanted to be with him, then Eliot was going to do everything he could do to make sure Danny was happy. If he had been any other man and if Danny didn't have a child, Eliot would have stolen him away.

"Eliot, damn you not the neck." Danny grumbled as he pushed his body up ever so slightly to get some kind of release.

Eliot left his neck and started to kiss down his chest. When he reached those stark white bandages, he kissed and touched them reverently. He was so glad Danny was alive. He undid the belt and then Danny's trousers. Eliot moved so he could take of Danny's shoes and socks then pull them and the boxers off Danny. The thief then stood and stared down at his friend.

"Damn Danny, you always have been a work of art." Eliot marvelled. His eyes took in the faint red tinge, and there was a glistening of sweat on Danny's body. His cock hard against his abdomen, the only thing Danny wore was the white shirt that had been opened all the way.

"You're overdressed Eliot. Get the fuck out of those clothes and get down here." Danny ordered.

Eliot stripped quickly and efficiently. He looked at Danny and grinned. It made him grin at seeing the appreciation in those beautiful blue orbs. Eliot parted Danny's legs and slid between them. Once he was comfortable he bent his head and wrapped his mouth around Danny's throbbing erection.

XXXXX

Steve had found out where Eliot now lived and understood that Danny had moved it. He knew his best friend needed a place, but he didn't have to like it. Carefully he walked up to the large house. No security system was yet in place, but knowing Danny that would change soon. All he actually wanted to do was to check on Danny.

He knew that the two of them had to talk, but he didn't know exactly what he was feeling, so it was going to be hard to explain it to Danny. Steve wasn't sure if he was going to actually tell anyone about the way he felt. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a loud moan. Steve slowly made his way around the side of the house and carefully peaked into every window. That was when he saw it, his mouth fell open his own cock hardened in his cargos and the jealousy that raged through his body was almost unbearable. Steve gripped the sides of the window until his knuckles were white.

Danny lay naked on the bed while Eliot was sucking him and pushing three fingers into him. Steve knew that Danny had obviously had sex with Eliot, but hearing about it and seeing it were two entirely different things.

Steve knew he should leave and forget this ever happened, but he couldn't he wanted to see Danny's face at the moment he came. Even though, he'd never thought of it before, it was something he desperately needed to see.

XXXXX

"Eliot," Danny moaned. "I'm glad you got everything we needed today for this." He looked down at the lube on the bed, and the lube covered condom that covered Eliot's erection.

"Well, I had hoped I was going to get lucky." Eliot said with a laugh as he pulled out his fingers and then slowly started to push his cock in.

"Well you did, oh my god." Danny panted spreading his legs further apart.

Eliot kept moving slowly until he bottomed out. He hadn't slept with many men, there were only a certain few and Danny was near the top of that exceedingly short list. Just as he pulled out he noticed Steve staring in the window. Eliot grinned and hoped that this might be the push they needed. He grabbed Danny's hips and pushed back in. Slowly his hips began to move faster and Danny was driving his body down, impaling himself over and over,

XXXXX

Steve opened and closed his mouth as he watched Eliot fucking Danny. He rubbed his hand over his cloth covered erection and stared at his partner. He had never seen anyone as stunningly beautiful as Danny did at this moment. His passion clouded face, his naked body sweaty with exertion. His legs spread apart as Eliot pounded into him. Steve had never thought about a man, had never wanted one before, and now he realised that he had always wanted Danny. He wanted to be in that room with Danny instead of Eliot.

His face paled as it suddenly hit him, not only did he want Danny, but he was in love with him to

"What the fuck am I going to do?" He whispered. Steve then turned and left as fast as he could.

XXXXX

Eliot could feel that tingling sensation and knew that he was going to come soon. He grabbed hold of Danny's cock and started to pump at it.

"Eliot, I'm gonna…." Before Danny could say anymore he orgasmed, and it splattered all over him.

Eliot let go of Danny's cock and grabbed his hips as he slammed in three more times and came himself. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to the blonde. "That never gets old." Eliot murmured.

Danny laughed and gently hit him. "Owww fuck," he said as he tried to move.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Eliot wanted to know.

Danny looked over and smiled at him. "No, I am good, really good."

"Yes, yes you are." Eliot smirked.

A loud ringing made Danny jump ever so slightly. He watched as Eliot reached over, grabbed it and then answered it. "Eliot, yes….are you sure." The hitter suddenly sat up. "Ok, not a problem I'll get there as soon as I can."

Danny winced as he moved to a sitting position. "Eliot what is it?"

Eliot turned to look at Danny. "My friends, the people I work with are in trouble I need to go and help them."

XXXXX

Steve walked into Five-0 determined to talk to Danny. He spent last night tossing and turning until he finally came to a decision. He was going to tell Danny how he felt and see where things would go from there. He walked into his office, turned on the light and headed to the desk. There sitting there was an envelope with his name on it.

The SEAL grabbed it and ripped it open. Once the piece of paper he started to read.

Dear Steve,

Eliot's friends are in trouble, serious trouble. I've gone with him so I can help save his friends. Please take care of the others and watch out for Grace for me. I call when I can, don't look for me. If you do, and our whereabouts is given away, it could kill us all.

Danny

Steve scrunched it up in his hand. He turned to the glass window and stared across at the other office. Danny's office. His jaw clenched as he tried to control the anger. He raised his clenched hand and smashed it through the glass.

Chin and Kono ran it as soon as they heard the sound.

"What's going on?" Chin demanded.

"Danny's gone with Eliot, to help his friends." Steve growled.

TBC

Once again please let me know if you do or don't want a male pregnancy to be added to this story,


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Steve couldn't believe it after all his whinging and whining what did Danny go and do….leave him a fucking note. Steve was going to kill him when he got back, but first he would kill Eliot. This man who and entered their lives and disrupted the whole thing. If it hadn't been for him, he would only see Danny as his best friend and not…

"Steve." Catherine called out as she walked in. A lot had happened recently, and they never actually managed to talk.

"Hey, Cat. How are you feeling?" Steve smiled at her as he got to his feet.

Catherine went and sat down and patted the seat next to her. Steve stared at her looking anxious. She couldn't help, but laugh.

"Steve, we are just going to talk. We need to talk."

Steve took a deep breath and sat down, he was glad that they were going to talk. Since this thing with Danny, he hadn't wanted her in the same way, and he was so glad when she hadn't tried anything.

"Sure, talking we can do that." He ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Have you heard from Danny?" Catherine asked and looked shocked as she heard a growl come from Steve.

"Not, just a fucking note. A note, can you believe that, after all the shit he gave me."

"He'll be in contact soon, or he'll be back." She reached out and patted his shoulder. An immense gap had come between them since they both realised Danny was the one he wanted. As much as she wanted Steve for herself, she would rather have his friendship then nothing. They had been friends for a long time.

"He'd better be." Steve muttered.

Catherine knew that if Danny was hurt, those who did it would pay severely and it would be at the hands of this particular Navy SEAL. "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?" Steve looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That you're in love with him." Catherine told him honestly.

Steve suddenly paled. "I….uhhhh…" He stuttered to a stop.

Catherine looked at him for a moment longer and started to laugh. "Oh my god, I have never seen you so terrified." The laughter died down quickly. "He means that much to you?"

"Yeah, both he and Gracie mean everything to me."

Catherine reached out and took his hand. "He'll be fine. When I get back I'll see if I can find anything out for you."

"Thanks Cat, don't get into too much trouble, and I'm sorry, about us I mean."

"I think Danny is worth getting into a little trouble over and I know you are so am I. We would have been so perfect together." Catherine paused for a moment. "But, I think you and Danny together are going to be out of this world." She stood up and headed for the front door. Steve gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you around sailor."

"By Cat, and don't forget to come and visit."

"I promise, but let Danny know that I won't be after his man." Catherine smiled as she left the house and headed towards the cab that was waiting for her.

The smile left his face. "I'll tell him if I see him again." He suddenly got a deep ache within his chest at the thought of never seeing Danny again, Steve didn't know if he would be able to go on without his golden haired best friend and the man he loved.

XXXXX

Eliot stood outside the large brick building it hadn't taken he and Danny long to find out where the others were. But, when they got there they had found that all of them had been hurt badly. Parker the most of all. Danny had gone back inside to make sure there was nothing there that could incriminate or hurt anyone else, when suddenly here was a massive explosion and all the windows shattered. Glass shards rained down on him. He looked down at his injured team and then back at the building. He paled and then sprinted to the door. He flung the door open and ignoring the heat that tried to push him back outside.

"Danny, Danny." He yelled out. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Hello, I'm over here."

Eliot finally found him, but now there was no movement.

"Danny you'd better be ok, if not I am going to have a SEAL trying to kill my ass." Eliot muttered as he put Danny over his shoulder. "Shit Danny, you know that I love you being muscular, but it damn well makes you heavy to carry." He staggered out with the broad shouldered man over his.

XXXXX

It had been two long weeks and no sign of Danny, even Catherine hadn't been able to get any information. Gracie called him every day wondering if he had heard anything and it broke his heart every time, when he told her 'no I haven't heard from Danno'. He was going to kill both Danny and Eliot when he got his hands on them.

There was a loud banging on his front door. Steve stalked over and flung it open. He knew he was in a perpetual foul mood, apart from when he talked to Grace. Kono and Chin just tried to avoid him as much as possible, but since he was their boss it was hard to do. The suspects they brought in got the majority of Steve's anger; at least he managed to vent some of it.

"What!" He snapped as soon as he opened the door.

Standing there was Eliot, smiling at him. "Hi Steve."

"Where's Danny?" Steve demanded.

"Well there was a little bit of a problem." Eliot hedged.

"What kind of problem." Steve's voice started to get louder.

"Calm, down or you will scare him." Eliot glared at Steve.

"What are you talking about?"

Eliot reached out an arm and pulled something closer to him. Danny.

"I need to tell you…"

Steve didn't wait to hear anything else, and he pulled Danny into his arms. "I am so glad you are back." He then felt Danny stiffen in his arms, so he pulled back.

"Uhhh that little incident I told you about, uhhhh well it caused Danny to have a little amnesia."

TBC


	7. Seven

N/B Those who had voted for the pregnancy storyline hope you are not disappointed with the amnesia one instead.

Chapter Seven

Steve crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Eliot. He doesn't notice that Danny has gone a little red as he gazes at Steve's biceps. "He's what?"

Eliot shrugs his shoulders. "There was a little problem, with a building blowing up with Danny inside." The hitter held up his hand as Steve moved towards him. "Danny's fine, except for the amnesia thing. I haven't seen him in years. You two are like this." He crosses his fingers. "Plus Rachel and Grace are here, they know you. Look I have to go back, my friends are still in hospital and one of them, Parker, and she's not in terrific shape. It could go either way with her, and I want to be with them. If you can't or won't take care of Danny, then I will take him back with me."

Steve growled reached over and took hold of Danny's arm and pulled him over. "I'll look after him. You're the one that didn't look out for him."

Danny's face goes hard as he glares at the both of them. "He is still here and also, not a child."

Steve turns Danny around to look at him and grins. "You're still in there. Your memory is certainly coming back."

Danny is frozen to the spot as he stares at the dark haired man. A person who is a complete stranger to him, but he can't help himself. Danny is drawn in by that smile, it transforms his whole face. He goes slightly red again as he realises that he is turned on, and his cock starts to harden. Danny takes a step back and looks at the two men. He hates not knowing who he is. Eliot had told him that he was a detective who moved to Hawaii to be with his daughter when his ex-wife remarried. Nothing was mentioned about him liking men. Was it a secret? Was he in the closet? Or did Eliot not know that Danny played on both sides of the street? He had found Eliot attractive, but it was nothing compared to the instant lust, desire and desperate need he felt for Steve.

Eliot smiled as he walked forward and hugged Danny, and then whispered in his ear. "You'll be fine Danny. If you're not and you want to leave you have my number. I'll come right back and get you. "Eliot finally pulled away. "I'll leave you in Steve's capable hands."

Danny's eyes wander to Steve's hands and wonders how capable they would be in bringing him to an orgasm. It was abundantly clear that he was obviously attracted to Steve, but had they ever been or where they together now? The hug had shown him that they were friendly and that Steve clearly cared about him, but was there more to it than that?

Danny turns and waves as he watched Eliot drive off. Steve just stood there and waited for Danny to turn around and to enter into the house. Danny sighed and walked in. He hated this, no knowledge of who he was. He wanted some control back. As soon as the door closed behind them he turned and slammed Steve against the wall.

Steve stared at him open mouthed in shock. Danny shook his head and took advantage. He grabbed Steve's head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He took everything he felt and put into it. The frustration of not knowing, the attraction to Steve, the anger everything.

Steve's strong arms come around his waist and kissed back. It was just for a moment until he realised that Danny had no memory. His best friend had never indicated that he was attracted to him. He had visual proof that Danny does do men, or maybe it was just Eliot.

As Steve pulled away, he growled at the thought of Eliot. He had something that Steve wanted. Danny. Even though, Steve knows that he is in love with Danny, he couldn't take advantage of him; he couldn't do anything, not while Danny was like this. It wouldn't be right.

Danny heard the growl, and his face paled. He turned and rushed into the house and tried to find a way out.

Steve ran his fingers through his hear, took a deep breath and goes off in search of his wayward partner. He knew that Danny couldn't have gone too far as he didn't remember the area. It was all new to him. As he walked out back, he saw Danny down on the beach. He stared out at the water.

Steve made his way down to his side and stood there. He waited not knowing what to do or say to make this better.

"I'm sorry Steve. I was attracted to you as soon as I had seen you. I mean I thought Eliot was hot." He never noticed Steve stiffen at the other man's name. "But, it was nothing compared to how you turned me on by just standing there. I just thought, you know with the hug and Eliot told me how close we were I thought that we….." Danny waved a hand between them. "I obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion, and I'm sorry."

Danny turned to walk away when Steve grabbed his bicep. "Danny wait," He took a deep breath, "when you get your memory back, and you will come to me again and ask me."

Danny turned and stared at him, his eyes narrowed in suspicions. Steve couldn't help but smile at a look that was pure Jersey suspicion. It was one that he had seemed many times aimed at him.

"If I came back and asked, what would the answer be?"

Steve smiled a breath taking smile that stopped Danny cold. The Navy SEAL leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Danny's lips and whispered seductively. "The answer would be yes."

TBC


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

Steve was in his bed tossing and turning most of the night. He couldn't believe that he told Danny to come to him when his memory was back. What if he didn't have those feelings for him? Would Danny still want to work with him.

'Idiot.' Steve muttered. He could have stayed with Catherine, they could have been happy together. 'No, we couldn't.' He knew that it wouldn't have been fair on her. She deserved someone who would love her unreservedly and would be lost without her. That person was not him, that is how he felt about Danny, that was why it was eating him up inside. He couldn't lie anymore, but now he might have lost Danny anyway. As much as he wanted to run away from everything, he couldn't do that. 'Stupid fool.' Steve had to around Danny, even if it were just as a friend.

Danny sat in his office staring over at Steve. Something had happened, there was something off on how the other man was acting. Steve said nothing was wrong, but what did he know, he had no memory of how he was before. This was something that was going to have to wait until it came back.

'Danny, you go with Kono we have just got a case in and need to interview a witness.' Steve shouted as he headed in towards the computer room.

Danny frowned as he followed. 'Are you trying to get rid of me?'

Kono looked at Chin and shrugged her shoulders, apart from Danny having no memory she didn't think anything else had happened.

'No, Danny I am not trying to get rid of you.' Steve said with patience he didn't think he had. 'I am taking Chin with me as he remembers the case, and there is a lot to it. I just thought you going through aspects of the job might help get your memory back. But, hey if you want to stay here your choice. Chin let's go. Kono, the info is on your computer.' Steve ordered as he left.

'Sorry Kono.' Danny said softly,

'Why are you sorry?' Kono asked.

'I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to work with you, it's not true.' Danny paused for a moment as he looked at her. 'It's not true, right?'

'No, it's not true.' Kono chuckled. 'We all work well together. The teams are usually you and Steve, and then me and Chin. He is right though. There is a lot to the other case, and if anyone sees you have no memory they're going to play on it. We can't show any weakness.'

'Yeah, I realised that and he is also right that doing this job will probably help my memory. I genuinely hate that he's right, it's annoying.'

'That's usually the case.'

'Is he right that often then?' Danny asked scrunching up his nose as he thought about it.

'Enough times that it annoys you, yes. He thinks differently from us, he was never trained as a cop.' Kono tried to explain, she paused for a moment deciding if she wanted to ask him or not. 'Something happened between the two of you didn't it. I mean more than just the memory thing.'

'Were Steve and I ever..?' Danny waved a hand around.

'No, but it was obvious there was and is something between the two of you. Something special and it would happen if you two stopped acting like typical guys and talked about it…' Kono turned to look at him. 'Did something happen?'

'I thought things were different than what they are, and I kissed him.'

'And, don't you dare stop talking Williams.' Kono gripped.

'He said to come back to him when I had my memory back. But, today he is acting all different.'

'Really?' Kono looked at Danny and then it hit her 'Ahhh you had been, sort of seeing Eliot, I think Steve is afraid that when you get your memory back you won't want him anymore.'

'What do you think?' Danny asked.

'I think that I hope you two can get somewhere private because I think when you get your memory back you going to bitch at him for being an idiot and then jump him.' Kono chuckled at Danny's glare.

'Well, enough of that don't we have work to do.'

Chin and Steve walked out of the bar, they looked at each other and shook their head.

'One day they are going to have to come up with a better lie.' Steve muttered.

'I actually liked that they are predictable enough that they try, and are lousy at it. It does make our lives a little easier.' Chin explained.

'I guess so, but it annoys me that they think we are that stupid.' Steve argued as he got into the car and slammed the door shut. 'I miss the Camaro, I can't wait until it is out of the shop.'

'Five-0 down, gun fire attack.' A crackling voice said over the radio.

Steve and Chin looked at each other in horror.

'Danny, Kono.' Steve whispered he couldn't lose Danny, not now, not when they are going in the right direction for a change. He then felt sick to his stomach when he remembered Kono, he couldn't lose either of them.

'Let's go.' Chin whispered his cousin had to be fine, they both had to be fine.

Steve drove out onto the road, and just as he sighted it, and no chance to respond and heavy truck came out from nowhere and crashed into the side of the car.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Chin and Kono stared at each other as they sat there in the sterile waiting room. They were both shocked to see the other there when they arrived there

'What happened?' Chin asked as he saw Kono, red staining her shirt.

'I…..' She stuttered. 'Everything happened so fast. We had gone in, just to ask some questions. That is the reason that Steve put Danny with me on this and then…' Kono faded of for a moment and stared into space.

'Kono!' Chin placed a hand on her shoulder so she would look at him. His heart broke as she saw the tears in her eyes and the fear.

'Let's sit down, can you tell me the rest?' He asked and made his voice as soothing as it could be.

Kono wiped her nose on her hand, took a deep breath and started again.

'We went in, it seemed a little busy for the dump it was. I bet Danny would have picked up on something if he were himself. He was always good at that.'

'Ok, I am sure there wasn't anything you could have done, but I'll tell you after you told me the rest.' Chin smiled at his cousin, and was glad to see she smiled back at him. It never reached her eyes, but it was better than nothing.

'We had introduced ourselves and shown our badges. Then, it was just the usual questions, where the people in places like that have heard no evil, speak no evil and see no evil. That was when Danny noticed some guys in the corner of the room. Next thing I know Danny shoved me to the ground and all hell broke loose. I couldn't see him from my position. I managed to call it in; I get knocked on the head. It made me a little woozy.' Kono saw the concern on Chin's face. 'I'm fine they checked me out, as long as someone keeps an eye on me, it's all good.'

'I'll do that, but I have a feeling that we're going to be here most, if not all night. So if anything happens you'll be in the right place.' Chin joked. 'What happened then?'

'We heard the sirens getting closer, a male voice shouted that they better leave and to go and tell Frankie what was going on. Somehow they got out of the building. When the area was clear, HPD came in. I stood up, and there was Danny lying in blood. Chin, he protected me, what if he dies? What am I going to tell Gracie or Steve?'

'Hey calm down. First of all it isn't your fault. Danny did what he does, the reason he became a cop, and that is to protect people, especially those he loves. In case you didn't realise it cuz, our haole loves you like a sister. He would have done the same thing with or without his memory.' Chin rolled his head trying to ease of the pain that was in his neck.

'What happened to you? I know Steve was admitted, but I was too busy trying to find out about Danny so wasn't taking much notice. Does that make me a bad person?'

'No, that makes you human. I was doing the same thing, but was trying to find out about Steve.' Chin sighed and rubbed his fingers across his bottom lip as he thought about what happened.

'Chin you are going to tell me, right?' Kono asked.

'Of course I am I was just running it through in my memory trying to figure out what happened. It was all so quick.'

'We had just got off the phone, and that is actually the last thing I remember. That was why I was so desperate to find Steve. I didn't know anything?'

'Did you find out?' Kono asked nibbling at her bottom lip.

'A man in a heavy loads lorry hit the side of the car, Steve's side.'

'Why did he do that? Was he drunk, was it planned…..' Kono stopped as soon as Steve held up his hand.

'He was drunk, well he was still over the legal limit. That is what the police told me. He's fine, a few bruises they are keeping him in for observation.'

'He's going to be charged right?'

'Yeah, when they know what to charge him for.' Chin turned to Kono and saw the puzzled look on her face. He genuinely hated to say it this way. 'It depends on whether Steve lives or dies.'

'Oh.' Kono whispered.

'Excuse me.' A woman said.

Kono and Chin both looked up at her.

'Yes?' Chin replied politely even though the last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation.

'My husband Michael Munroe is the driver of the lorry. I just wanted to ask you to be lenient with him. It's been a difficult time for us all.' She turned to look at her two teenage children who stood beside her.

'Lenient.' Kono choked out.

'Do you know what happened? Do you know who he hurt?' Chin demanded.

'Uhhh no, but I…' She stammered to a stop.

'Do you mind telling us what happened?' The teenage boy asked, 'and who he hurt.'

'The person he hurt is Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett, a navy SEAL. He is also the leader of the Five-0 task force.' Chin watched as the family's face turned to horror when they found out the person that dad could have killed was a man who helps protect these islands. A man who protected America. 'He was also over the legal limit.'

'He what,' She turned away crying.

Chin and Kono turned to each other having no idea what was going on.

'My dad told us he had given up. Even last night he had said he'd never felt better for doing that. He'd obviously been lying to us.'

Just then an alarm echoes around the corridors of the hospital.

'Code blue!' A voice yelled as doctors and nurses ran down and into a ward that housed both Danny and Steve.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Chin and Kono continued to pace while the doctors and nurses had dealt with whom ever had been in trouble. Finally, everything seemed to calm down.

'I hope that means whoever had flat- lined survived.' Kono whispered.

'Me to.' Chin replied.

Neither of them could imagine a life with no Steve or Danny in it. The two men were a matched pair. They didn't know how one would cope without the other.

'Excuse me.' Kono asked one of the nurses who walked past, with a sad look on her face. 'Did they survive?' The look on the nurse's face told them everything that she needed to know. Kono held the tears back, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

'Was it Detective Williams or Lieutenant Commander McGarrett?' Chin wanted to know, not sure if he actually wanted the answer.

'Neither.' The nurse told them as she smiled softly, 'It was the driver of a lorry, he'd had a heart attack and just had another one.'

'The man who crashed into you and Steve.' Kono muttered as she turned to look at her cousin.

'Yeah, at least our boys are ok.' With that Kono and Chin sat down again and awaited news about their team-mates.

The night passed slowly, the governor had dropped in to see how the two men were. As much as they disagreed at times Governor Denning had learnt to trust McGarrett and his team. Rachel had come in with Grace. The little girl had wanted to stay with her Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. She wanted to wait for news about her Danno and Uncle Steve, two of the people that she loved most in the world.

'Grace, we have to go.' Rachel smiled down at her daughter who was cuddled up to Chin.

'Don't wanna.' She mumbled.

'As soon as they hear anything they will call me.' Rachel looked at Chin and Kono, and smiled at them, 'right?'

'Of course we will and don't you have your swimming test tomorrow. I am sure Uncle Steve will want to know how you've done when he wakes up.' Kono mentioned.

'Yes, he helped me to get ready for it. What if I don't pass it and let him down.' Grace gazed up at them with her large brown eyes.

'Well, will you be doing your best?' Chin asked.

'Of course I will.' Grace glared at him in a manner that was pure Danny.

'Then he knows you didn't let him down. If you don't pass, it just means you need to work on it some more, and Uncle Steve will be there to help you.'

'Ok.' Grace sighed, climbed off Chin's lap and walked over to her mother.

'Thank you.' Rachel mimed. 'Goodnight.'

'Night.' Grace let go of her mother's hand, hugged each of them and then took hold of it again.

They watched as the two of them walked away.

'They'd better be ok.' Chin sighed.

'We'd miss them, but that little girl would be devastated.' Kono remarked.

'Excuse me are you from Five-0?' A nurse came over and asked them.

'You're new aren't you?' Chin laughed and then saw her confused look. 'Most of the others know us by sight. Yes, we are.'

'Oh, uhhhh Detective Williams is awake and is extremely agitated.'

'Thanks, please lead the way.' Chin uttered, he then waited until the nurse and Kono were ahead he began to follow.

Danny stood there and waited for someone to get back to him. He knew that his team-mates were here. That was the kind of people they are. The golden haired detective grinned as Chin and Kono walked towards him.

'Do you remember remember me, or just what you were told?' Kono asked.

Danny frowned at her and wondered what the hell she meant and then it hit him. 'I remember, remember.' Kono walked over and hugged him tightly, and Chin slapped him on the back. That was when Danny got a close look at Chin. 'What the hell…' He suddenly stopped. 'Where's Steve?'

'Danny,' Chin started off, his voice soft.

'No, don't Danny me just tell me where he is Chin Ho Kelly. If you don't I am going to get out of this bed and check every nook and cranny in this hospital, and I don't care who I bother.' His voice started to get higher and higher.

Chin turned to Kono and nodded. She moved around and grabbed the curtain that covered the bed next to his and pulled it back, and there was an extremely battered and bruised Steve.

'A man in a heavy loads vehicle had a heart attack and hit us. It was on Steve's side. That man died earlier tonight. Steve has broken ribs, two broken wrists. They won't know anything else until he wakes up. He hasn't yet, but the doctors say that is normal.' Chin explained.

Danny lay down and turned on his side and just stared at the other man.

'Danny do you need anything?' Kono asked and watched as Danny shook his head. 'Rachel and Grace were here earlier, would you like me to call them now?'

'No, leave it until the morning.' Danny looked up and saw the time. 'Well, later on this morning. You are both fine, aren't you?'

'Yeah, we're just a little bruised. You got shot in your side, just a flesh wound, but you hit your head, and it knocked you out for a bit.' Chin told him.

'Thanks, you two go and get some sleep. No rush to get into the office, but please do get the reports written up. I'll let you know if anything changes about Steve.'

'Ok and Danny if you need anything.' Kono offered.

'I'll call.'

Chin and Kono walked off, stopped and turned to look at Danny whose gaze never left Steve.

Danny yawned and slowly stretched his arms. He winced at the sharp pain in his side that reminded him that he got shot. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Danny tossed the blankets back, and jumped slightly as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He grabbed the back of the hospital gown and closed it as well as he could do. Danny made his way to the bed next to him and stared down at the occupant. He reached out and touched Steve's face gently.

'I love you Steven J McGarrett.' Danny whispered and then froze when Steve opened his eyes and stared at him blankly.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

'Steve?' Danny's breath got caught in his throat.

'Danny, do you remember?' Steve stared into Danny's eyes; he needed to make sure that this was happening.

'Yes, I remember everything.' Danny replied smiling.

'Are you sure?' Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'Yes, I am. The first time we met we drew our guns on each other, you got me shot. You get my transferred from HPD, to Five-0 without asking me…..' Danny stopped talking as Steve grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was just a touch of the lips as they knew that if it had been anything more they would have given the rest of the ward their very own private porn performance.

'When we are both out of here, you and I are going to do something about what is between us.' Steve whispered as he rested his forehead against Danny's.

'Yes we will, uhhhh you know I love you, but….'

'You mean you don't know, of course I love you Danny. You and Grace are the world to me.'

'Excuse me gentlemen. You are obviously, umm both awake. I would like to check you both over. Detective Williams, please get back into your own bed.' A nurse said from the end of the bed.

Danny and Steve looked at each other, blushing ever so slightly.

XXXXX

Steve sat in his house as he waited for Catherine to arrive. He had told Danny that he needed to finish things properly with her before they started anything. Steve wanted to make sure that there was no doubt about who he wanted to be with. He stood as the front door opened.

'Hey Steve, I'm glad you're ok.' Catherine walked over and hugged him gently. She knew what this was about, because of the tone in his voice. It was obvious that the two men wanted each other. It hurt because she was the one losing out and she did indeed love Steve.

'Thanks Cath, uhhhh we need to talk.' Steve stuttered as he indicated for her to sit down.

'I know what it's about Steve.' Catherine replied softly fighting the tears back.

'I don't think you do.' Steve took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to say it.

'Steve, it was obvious. You and Danny finally decided to tell each other how you feel. Anyone who saw you together could see it. When one was injured the other was devastated.' Catherine wiped away a lone tear that managed to escape. 'I want you to be happy, I'm glad you found Danny. I just wish it could have been me. I love you Steve, be happy.' Catherine stood and walked to the door with Steve behind her. 'Bye.' She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Steve shut the door behind him and leaned on it. He hated hurting her like this; she was one of his best friends. He hoped that they could be one day again.

XXXXX

Danny sat on his couch awaiting a phone call from Steve. He was going to call as soon as he had talked to Catherine. Danny knew why he was doing it, but he was still afraid that Steve would suddenly realise that he loved Catherine more. A knock at the door shook him from his negative thoughts. He got to his feet, walked over and opened it.

'Elliot.' Danny pulled him in and hugged him. 'How is everyone? Parker doing ok?'

'Yeah, everyone is going to be fine. It was a close call with Parker, and they all wanted to let you know, thanks. They also said that if you ever need them for anything just call them and it will be free of charge.' Elliot grinned at him. 'So memory back?'

'Yeah, it's back.' Danny kept glancing over at his cell.

'Waiting for a call are we?' Elliot smirked at him.

'Yeah, Steve is breaking up with Catherine. When she is gone, he's gonna ring.' Just then it rang, and Danny rushed over to it. 'Hey Steve, how'd it go? Oh I'm sorry.'

'Hi Steve,' Elliot had moved to stand by Danny and shouted. He laughed as Danny turned and glared at him.

'It's Elliot, no Steve it's not. I'm coming over now.' Danny turned and glared at him. 'Damn it Elliot, it upset him that he hurt Catherine, and the next thing he knows I'm here with you.'

'I'm sorry Danny; explain to him that we're friends. The two of you were transparent, why did you think I acted the way I did in front of him. I wanted to get him jealous so he would do something. I want you to be happy.' Elliot hugged him tightly. 'Keep in touch and let me know how it goes with him. Stay here as long as you need, and when you move in with McGarrett can you make sure this place it taken care off.'

'Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we? Steve and I have just started.' Danny tried to explain.

'I don't think that's true. I bet if you ask Chin and Kono, they would say the two of you had been dating since the day you met.' Elliot chuckled.

'Take care Elliot, and try not to get into too much trouble.' Danny smiled at him. 'Thank you.'

'I will try, and anytime.' They hugged one more time.

XXXXX

Steve hated sitting here for Danny, knowing that he was with Elliot. The door opened, and Steve got to his feet as Danny walked in.

'Danny I…' Steve stuttered.

'I love you Steve. Eliot is just a friend, one who seems to think that our feelings for each other were obvious.'

'Cath said the same thing. So, the only people who didn't realise how the other felt, was us.' Steve bent his head down and kissed Danny.

'Looks that way.' Danny closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. 'Steve, I don't know how much, uhhhh experience you have with men, so I can wait. Until you are.'

'I know this is going to sound stupid, but with everything that has happened with Catherine, Elliot and your memory loss. Let's not rush into anything; I just want to spend time with you.' Steve sat on the sofa and pulled Danny down next to him.

'I think that sounds like a plan.' Danny whispered and his snuggled deeper into Steve's embrace.

The End


End file.
